Drinking party
by himamori amu
Summary: "Don't I get any say what you do in my house with my beer?" "Kesesese I already invited them so no". Prussia has a small party how will the guests handle there liquor? PruXAus GerIta Franada AsaKiku


Prussia burst into his brother's study and sat on the desk. Germany how had been working until a moment ago set his pen down waiting for whatever annoying idea his big brother had brought.

Prussia: "West im inviting a few people around tonight to drink" Germany sighed just because Prussia didn't have any work didn't mean he himself didn't have paper work to do.

Germany: "Don't I get any say what you do in my house with my beer?"

Prussia: "Kesesese I already invited them so no" Germany then stood from his chair and hit Prussia straight on his head making Prussia lose his balance and slip from the desk. Germany worried that he had hit him to hard but he stopped once he heard his big brother giggling on the floor.

Prussia: "Don't worry you will enjoy it. I invited Ita-chan for you"

Germany: "Fine" Victory for the older brother.

* * *

><p>Later on Prussia herds the guests in as they all arrive.<p>

France: "Thank you for inviting me to such an event Prussia~. Now let's enjoy ourselves Mathew"

Canada: "Okay, I'll try"

Japan: "Arthur-san please try not to get to drunk I don't think I could manage to get you home myself"

England: "Of course I won't"

Prussia: "Ha no chance you're going to be the most drunk here soon"

England: "Shut up" Japan takes England's hand and pulls him away before he can start an argument.

Italy: "Germany~ Gilbert, were here ve~" Austria is pushed through the door by the happy Italian.

Austria: "Why am I even here?" The complaint is ignored.

Prussia: "Hey Italy thanks for bringing specs"

Germany: "Sorry for my bother inviting you to this stupid drinking party Italy"

Italy: "Ve ~ it's ok Germany and your welcome Gilbert"

Prussia: "Come on lets start drinking specs im sure you will enjoy tonight"

Austria: "I'd rather not drink"

Germany: "Actually I'd rather not drink as well I think I'll go upstairs to do some work"

Prussia: "aww come on you two stop being such wimps" Prussia hooked his arms around the two stopping them from escaping the Austrian tried to escape but wasn't successful.

Austria: "Gilbert if rather not get drunk and do things I will regret"

Prussia: "Don't be so stingy Roddy it's not awesome. Come on Italy say something to them" Prussia brings out his trump card.

Italy: "Ve~ come on Germany consider it a break from work and Austria you need to learn how to relax" Prussia let go of Germany and Italy pulled him to sit down and gave him some beer.

Germany: "But, aren't I annoying when im drunk?"

Italy: "No you're not. Germany you're more fun when you are drunk" Germany didn't really understand if that was a compliment or not nut he didn't question it and started drinking with the happy Italian.

Prussia: "Come on Specs drink! The awesome me commands it kesesesese"

Austria: "I don't care if you demand it I am not drinking"

Prussia: "Well then ill force you!" Not wanting to lose the battle the albino took some beer into his mouth and forces his lips onto the Austrians, making him drink the alcohol. Austria tried to push Prussia off him but his attempt failed and he almost choked on the beer so Prussia withdrew. "Kesesese that's what you get for not listening to awesomeness"

Austria: "Are you trying to kill me!"

Prussia: "No im just trying to make you a little more fun"

Austria: "Doesn't seem like it"

Prussia: "Then I'll have to try some more" Before Austria could escape Prussia took more beer and kissed Austria again. As before Austria struggled but drank the beer before he choked again. "How does it taste coming from my lips Roddy?" The question made him blush.

Austria: "Pervert, it tastes vile" Prussia smirked earning a strong glare from Austria.

Prussia: "That's a lie I can tell your loving it but fine I guess if you don't want me ill go drink on my own and leave you with all these couples" He got up to leave but Austria grabbed his sleeve not really wanting to be left the odd one out in the room.

Austria: "Don't leave me alone"

Prussia: "Kesesesese give me a reason to stay"

Austria: "I don't want to be alone please"

Prussia: "Then drink this" Prussia handed him the beer.

Austria: "But..." Prussia shoved the bottle into Austria's mouth and then while the beer was in his mouth Prussia connects their lips for another kiss. Knowing he had lost Austria gladly drank and kissed the Prussian.

Prussia: "Kesesesese your lips taste like beer now Roddy it's awesome"

Austria: "Shut up" Prussia started laughing. Austria who had had enough of being teased set the beer down and moved into Prussia's lap. He then proceeded to kiss him which Prussia responded to by kissing back.

* * *

><p>France: "Môn Cher Mathew here drink~" France held a glass of wine near Canada's mouth.<p>

Canada: "No thanks I can't hold liquor of any kind" 'That's the idea' is what France thought to himself as he continued.

France: "Come on Mathew ill look after you"

Canada: "No I really don't want to" Mathew found himself trapped as he ran out of couch space to shuffle into.

France: "Don't you trust papa?" Before Canada could protest a second longer a very drunk England popped up in front of them.

England: "Leave him alone you french frog!"

France: "Ah drunk already I see Môn Angleterre" France laughed to himself seeing his rival in such a state.

England: "im not drunk don't listen to that wanker Canada he's a bad influence he gets people drunk and then he sleeps with them!" England seemed to be the only one that looked shocked when he said that. He tried to move and sit in between the two but he stumbled and fell into Japan who had been watching and trying to decide whether to stop him or not. "Oh hey Japan... You look amazing, sleep with me~" Japan appalled by such a suggestion tried to push the British nation away.

Japan: "Arthur san don't say such things in public"

England: "But why?" England whined and wriggled about and moved his face inches away from Japans.

Japan: "Because it's not proper"

England: "I want to though!" England moved forward to kiss the quite panicked Japan. However he suddenly turned and shouted. "Flying mint bunny! I've not seen you in a while where have you been?" Japan sighed from relief (and disappointment) and wondered what the drunk Englishman was talking to as there was nothing there. France had chosen to ignore England.

France: "Môn Cher please drink~"

Canada: "No I'm fine really"

France: "But Cher I've stayed (mostly) sober so far so I could look after you like a good papa~. You wouldn't want to waste papa's efforts would you?"

Canada: "No I wouldn't"

France: "well then drink Cher~" Canada nods and takes the wine off France and takes a sip. "Don't be so shy Mathew drink it all at once" Canada nods again and drinks the rest of the glass in one. His cheeks flushed a bright pink as he picked up the wine bottle and poured himself another. He then started one of his usual drunk rants.

Canada: "You what annoys me you flirting almost all the time with almost anyone. Also I get lonely when people forget about hardly anybody does so most the time I'm lonely and America… don't even get me started"

France: "yes, yes Môn Cher I know, I know shush" France pulled Canada over for a long kiss and then pulled back, leaving the Canadian blushing in a daze.

France: "Come on papa will take care of you~. Hey Prussia me and Canada are going home already." France received a muffled kesesesese from the occupied host and so took Canada into his arms as Canada was so dazed he couldn't really walk and only replied by hugging France. France then headed home.

* * *

><p>England: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IM A ANGEL!" England had drunken way too much and the switch in his brain must have been pushed as he transformed into Britannia angel. Kiku stared in disbelief at his insane lover. "What don't you like my angelic form Kiku?~"<p>

Japan: "I didn't say that"

England: "Good~ so will you sleep with me now?"

Japan: "No, it's not proper while in public" England pouted slightly but then waved his wand to make his magical unicorn appear he then started riding the unicorn around the room. He earned several grunts and complains as he hit the nations on the head with his wand. After he got bored of that he picked up Japan and sat him on the unicorn with him.

England: "Let's go get more privacy then ha-ha. Hold on tight"

Japan: "What where are we going?"

England: "Where do you think back to my place of course" Japans only reply was to blush madly so England took it as a wish to get home faster so, England waved his wand again and the unicorn carried them both out of the window and away.

* * *

><p>Germany completely drunk now stood up on the table and called his brother over. They then started laughing madly and doing the cancan together. After a bit of dancing Italy and Austria got bored of watching and decided to take action. Italy tackled Germany from the table top to the ground.<p>

Germany: "Oh hey Italy" he chuckled not properly understanding what had just happened. "I think I may be drunk"

Italy: "Ve~ you really are drunk aren't you"

Germany: "Mmm Italy I love you" Germany hugged the Italian so tightly he almost couldn't breathe.

Italy: "Ludwig I can't breathe much"

Germany: "Oh sorry" he quickly loosened is grip on the smaller man.

Italy: "It's ok and I love you too" Italy kissed him gently and stood up giggling at Germany's bright pink face not sure if he was embarrassed or it was the alcohol, either way it was cute.

Germany: "Hey can you help me to bed? I don't really want to sleep on the couch"

Italy: "Yeah I will help you" Germany stumbles up and puts an arm over Italy's shoulder and Italy guided him safely to bed.

Prussia who had been left on his own on the table looked down at the rather lonesome Austria. Feeling sorry for him he jumped down onto him making him gasp.

Austria: "Gilbert don't do that"

Prussia: "Well then everyone has gone did you enjoy this Roddy?"

Austria: "Do I have to answer that question?" Prussia paused for a moment then grinned and nodded. "Well it was entertaining but almost choking on beer was not my favourite part." The Austrian was cut off by another quick kiss.

Prussia: "You still taste like awesomeness Roddy"

Austria: "And I didn't before?"

Prussia: "No that's why you should drink more"

Austria: "I doubt I'm going to drink more for a while"

Prussia: "You don't need to for now kesese. Tonight was an awesome idea"

Austria: "I'm a little worried for the future now"

Prussia: "Don't worry you will enjoy what I have planned kesesese" At that moment Austria was even more worried than before as he drifted off to sleep on the Prussian.


End file.
